Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An eye-mountable device may include sensors, actuated lenses, electronics, or other components configured to provide a controllable optical power, to obtain health-related information (e.g., based on a flow rate or level of oxygenation of blood in vasculature of an eye), or to provide some other functionality to a user wearing the eye-mountable device. Such an eye-mountable device may include a sensor apparatus configured to detect physiological properties of a wearer and/or properties of the environment of a wearer. Additionally or alternatively, such an eye-mountable device may include a liquid crystal lens, electrowetting lens, or some other type of actuated lens to provide a controllable optical power to an eye. In some examples, the eye-mountable device may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor apparatus configured to detect a property of interest.